This is Love
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: STORY FOR CHERRYBLOSSOM HIME'S CONTEST!


Okay! Everyone! This is a special for Toshiro's birthday! I am starting to write this at the exact minute of the beginning of December 20th. Its 12:00 am right now, it's finally his birthday!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO!! **And this is also for cherry blossom hime's contest.**

The wind screeched through the motionless world meeting in front of his depressed eyes. The clock struck the last minute of this day to the next. It was soul transmittable. How it could be December 19th one instant then turn December 20th in a twinkle of an eye. Truly incredible to think about, to put your entire spirit out there to find the response to how this achievement took place. The world in reality is a grand thing, that is, if you were prepared to release your eyes to it.

But if you released your heart to rummage around for the most magnificent thing out there, do you know what you would find for the response? It's simple. The one thing that holds us all imprisoned in its grasp, is the one thing we can't escape. Love. Love clutches us in a method no other passion does. You and no one else at the issue cannot scurry away from it. Even when you believe you've lost it in its own tracks. There it is, in front of you, yet again. It's like trying to run away from yourself, when that's not possible. Love has the authority to obliterate, which Toshiro Hitsugaya knows flawlessly well concerning that. I mean he's' watched it take its toll on his unsurpassed friend, Momo Hinamori.

Snowflakes speckled across the soil. Winter. Winter has been Toshiro's most wanted time of the year for an extended time. But there was a single obsession he would give winter and everything else up to witness. Momo's cheerfulness once more. But, the probabilities of that were slender. Watching her waist away like this was something that may perhaps bring him death.

His eyes flickered open. The morning sun shone its way across the wooden base of his room. What time he had gotten back, he did not identify. About to sit up, he realized he wasn't alone in the room. No. another soul…person was in attendance as well. Shifting to his left, he spotted the solitary person he had estimated was there. Her beautiful black tresses was scattered across the soft throw cushion. Her attractive coffee eyes were out of vision, due to the eyelids casing them. He smiled faintly at the appealing being before him. If there was merely one weakness he had possessed, it was her. Raising his hand up, and positioned it on her head, he began to caress it. She began to stir faintly at his contact. Lifting her eyelids up a morsel, she whispered a mere "shirou-chan" through the atmosphere. The hum of her voice made his mind and heart descend. A "good morning" departed his lips in a mellow quality. Raising her body upward, she nuzzled herself into his torso. A faint flush tinted his cheeks. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead; wrapping is muscular arms around her slim body. He gazed downward at the jewel before him to only witness something that made his heart feel like braking from happiness. She, Momo Hinamori, had a tender smile plastered on her feature. Something Toshiro hadn't observed in years.

"Shirou-chan?" was the sound that snapped him back into reality. Her silky hand rubbed its way up to his cheek and lay abundant there. Her thumb stirring in a motion, back and forth across his skin. Tears overhauled her eyes as worry did the same to his.

"What is it?" gradually made its way out of his lips. It was a slight bit above a murmur, as if to soothe her with its soft quality. She had opened her mouth a small number of times in arrange to declare something. But to no benefit. Instead, she looked at him with thoughs eyes. The eyes that aloud everything to be exposed in one glimpse. What was she trying to say? The answer was soon to be exposed. Toshiro hadn't become aware of it yet, but their faces were approaching closer as one. In a measly instant, the gap between them was closed. Momo's soft sweet fleshy lips were tenderly pushed up against his. Taken aback at her action, Toshiro took a few second to analyze what was occurring. But eventually kissed back. Unexpectedly Toshiro decided to take a leap. Tenderly, not to harm her, he nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened freely to his requirements. He slithered his tongue through her fleshy lips meeting hers at an instant. After a few moments they departed breathlessly.

"I love you Shirou-chan." She whispered through the atmosphere.

"I love you too, Bed-wetter Momo." He responded as they approached each other for another kiss.

Okay that's it. Now it's 1:15 am. I'm so glad I'm done with that. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
